


Rude

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [242]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam and Dean adopt a kid. When she's 16 she brings a boy home who keeps making rude remarks towards Sam mostly (he's the mother role). She plays along with him. Sam gets up and leaves the table. Fluffy happy end where their daughter feels guilty too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

When Dean and Sam had adopted the little girl, Dean grew into the ‘fatherly’ type role, and Sam grew into the 'motherly’ type.

When their daughter grew older, she brought a boy home.

Dean went out to meet him, and eyed the teen warily.

“So this is him, Mary?” Dean asked.

“Yep. Dad, this is Ricky. Ricky, Dad.”

“Hey there.” Ricky said. Sam came out of the room and smiled.

“I thought about making some snacks for-hey, Mary. This the boy you were talking about?”

“Yeah.” Mary nodded. “That’s my other dad.”

“Two dads? Is he more like the mommy of the family?”

“Umm…anyway…” Sam said, looking from person to person. “I figured I make some snacks, in case anyone was hungry.”

“Yep. Definitely the mommy.” Ricky said. “You said you wanted to hang Mary? Come on then. Let’s hang.” Ricky started heading upstairs, while Dean glared at him, and Sam shuffled around softly.

“Um, sorry.” Mary muttered softly, before going after Ricky.

Throughout the day, whenever Ricky saw Sam, he made some remark about Sam as a mom or a female, with Mary commenting softly with Ricky.

Sam got more and more quiet, while Dean got more and more fed up with the rude teenager.

When dinner finally rolled around, Sam set the table quietly, keeping his chair close to Dean’s.

“How was work, Dad?” Mary asked, looking over at Dean.

“Pretty good. Finished fixing up a couple of beauties.” He grinned. “Maybe on Saturday I can take you guys down and show you.”

“Sounds cool.” Mary said. “What about you Papa? How was your day?”

“Good.” Sam said. “Got some stuff I’ve been meaning to do around the house done.”

“You’re a stay at home, too? God, you’re such a mom. Why bother being called Papa?”

Sam gripped his napkin, wiping his hands before he got up and left the table without another word.

“Sam! Sam!” Dean said, getting up and going after him.

“Get out.” Mary said.

“Mary, are you kidding me-”

“Go! God, I can’t believe I went along with you of making fun of my own Dad. Get the fuck out. Don’t come back.” Mary went up and after her parents, and thankfully heard the door slam. She felt guilty when she walked into her parents bedroom and saw Sam cuddled by Dean.

“Might as well be a girl, seeming that’s how other people see me.”

“What? No way. Other’s do  _not_  see you like that.” Dean said.

“Papa…I’m…” Mary felt a lump in her throat and gut, and she looked down, kicking the floor. “I should have stopped him. I shouldn’t have been rude with him. I guess I just wanted him to like me.”

She looked up to see Sam holding out his arm for her. Mary crawled in the space between Dean and Sam, and she hugged Sam.

“I was rude. I’m sorry. I kicked him out. Told him to never come back.”

“It’s OK.” Sam murmured softly.

“No it’s not. I promise to make it up to you.” Mary said, hugging Sam tightly.

“Don’t have to.” Sam said.

“I want to Papa.” Mary replied. “I’ll do something for you. I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings. I really am.”

“I believe you sweetheart.” Sam said, kissing the top of her forehead. “How about we finish dinner?”

“OK.” Mary nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
